


Power Rangers: 2025

by BlueLegends



Series: Power Rangers Extended Universe [3]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Masked Rider, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Mystic Force, Power Rangers S.P.D., Power Rangers Wild Force
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLegends/pseuds/BlueLegends
Summary: By 2025, Earth has integrated itself with rest of the galactic community with SPD declaring all heroes not alligned with them as vigilantes. Former rangers find themselves mentoring new rangers as they clash with SPD and find themselves neck deep in galactic politics with a Ranger Civil War threatening to break out any second. A new team of rangers sharing the legacy of their parents band together to fight the forces of the Troobian Empire.
Relationships: Carter Grayson/Dana Mitchell, Katherine Hillard/Jason Lee Scott, Madison Rocca/Nick Russell, Rocky DeSantos/Adam Park, Taylor Earhardt/Eric Myers
Series: Power Rangers Extended Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984879
Kudos: 6





	Power Rangers: 2025

The world had changed in the last few decades. Ever since the arrival of the Power Rangers and evil space aliens in Angel Grove on August 1993, people were exposed to the fact that humanity is not alone in the universe. Though aliens were initially seen as invaders, in recent years due to the efforts of GSA and SPD, the people of Earth have accepted that not all aliens are malicious just like not all humans are innocent.

In exchange for knowledge of the wider universe, Earth has given refuge to aliens who had nowhere else to go. Humanity had reached out to the stars and within a couple of years, made incredible advancements in technology and medical sciences.

With the help of the healers from Aquatar and Eltar, humanity found the cure to diseases like cancer and AIDS.

Due to the valliant actions of it's power rangers over the years, Earth had been nominated a seat in the Galactic Council. The former yellow ranger, Aisha Campbell had been announced as the representative of Earth shortly after it's induction to the Council.

Schools now taught children galactic history and interstellar sciences, and even had classes for subjects like telepathy and magic, which would have been incomprehensible a few years ago.

Having discovered the secrets to warp-speed spaceships, humanity had reached out to the stars and settled in other planets like Mirinoi and KO-35. Seven space colonies based on Terra Venture orbited the planet now, providing a solution to Earth's overpopulation crisis. Moon had been rendered habitable by the mages and scientists of Eltar, giving yet another home to humanity.

The internet was seen as a novel invention by the Galactic society, and it had widened to cover entire galaxies. Now called the Extranet, other planets were now warming up to the idea of social networking, television serials and readily available information.

Human society had integrated with the Galactic community over the years, with Earth now on the level of Eltar and Aquatar in terms of power and resources.

While humans and aliens had mostly cooperated to create a better universe, some refused to do so... aliens seeing the humans as inferior beings having somehow crawled it's way to the top of the Galactic Council, and humans seeing the aliens as threats to their way of life. This led to conflicts, and that's where SPD came into play, ensuring peace for all parties involved and carrying out justice.

SPD had stopped metahuman and alien trafficking on both Earth and off-planet, but it was still struggling against the advancing armies of the Troobian Empire, a vicious force hellbent on conquering the entire universe and enforcing the will of their 'god' - Omni.

Commander Anubis 'Doggie' Cruger growled, reading the latest reports on his tab. The Cimmerian System had fallen and the Empire had broken through the defences of Aquatar and Eltar. It was only a matter of time before they came for Earth.

He looked at the status reports of his B Squad cadets. Though the A Squad was incredible and simply the best ranger team he'd seen in a while, one ranger team wasn't going to be enough to save the galaxy and with other former ranger teams of Earth incapacitated, he desperately needed them to be ready.

However, despite their legacy, the five cadets were anything but ready...

Sky Tate was an excellent cadet, taking after his father with top scores in the Academy, but he showed difficulty in following others.

Bridge Carson was an incredible though unconventional detective, his premonitions and 'vibes' often turning true.

Sydney Drew was intelligent and could hold her own in a fight, but was too reckless. It was like she hardly wanted to be in the Academy.

Alas, the truth was they were not ready. Infact they probably weren't even meant to be in the same squad let alone be the second line of defence against Grumm. The only reason they were even there was because of their powers. Aside from Sky, the others had been coerced to join SPD in order to train them in the efficient use of their metahuman powers.

As a result of an experiment conducted in 2000s, all of them were born with paranormal abilities. According to SPD, they were 'valuable assets that couldn't be misplaced', an ideology he didn't agree with. He worked with their parents and thought of them as his own children. But they were in a war. Others would seek them out for their powers. At least in SPD, he could keep an eye on them.

There were two others though... Jack Landors and Elizabeth Delgado. But they hadn't been recruited yet. Last Cruger heard, those two were committing petty thefts, and acting .

He'd ignored them for years, protecting them from SPD and others - something which he couldn't do anymore.

He sighed, setting up a new mission for the B-Squad to intercept and capture the two. Hopefully he'd be able to convince them to join SPD.

* * *

Silver Hills City

SGG (Silver Guardians Global) Headquarters

Eric Myers grimaced as he paced across the hall furiously.

"You mean to say all of you are buying this crap !" He yelled at the holograms around him, each representing a world leader.

"We have no choice, Commander Myers." The US Secretary General Burke said stiffly.

"The hell you don't !" He grimaced. "We protected all of you for years and now you are turning your backs on us."

"We're not. The act clearly states that former rangers recognised by the planet will be pardoned-"

"Pardoned ?" Taylor quirked her eyebrows." You're speaking about us as if we are criminals. The power rangers are heroes, not vigilantes."

"Please don't make this harder than it is. The planet owes you it's gratitude but now it has a new defender and no more teenagers need to put their lives at risk. We're getting rangers... people who actually trained for this." Melanie Sheers of A.P.E.X stated coldly.

"Spd ?" Eric scoffed. "Their rangers are not real rangers. They are just glorified cops."

"No matter what they are, the people believe in them just like they believe in you. And according to galactic law, any new ranger team that turns up, not authorized by SPD, are vigilantes, liable to prosecution."

"If you remember, the first ranger team predated Spd." Dana Mitchell pointed out.

"I know. I didn't make the law and I sympathize with your plight and as you're Earth's own personal defence organisation, you are supposed to cooperate with SPD."

"So you want us to turn against our own ?" Carter Grayson asked, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Quite the contrary. We don't need a civil war between rangers." General Burke's lips twisted into a smile. "That's exactly what we want to avoid. As I was saying, people trust in SPD just like they trust you. On Earth, your organisation has equal footing as SPD. So if you were to authorize any new ranger team, you'd be protecting them from SPD without causing any incident."

"That's brilliant !" Dana exclaimed, smiling widely. "Thank you General."

"Yes. It's an interesting proposal. One I expect you all to take care of. If everything goes well, I may be able to convince the government to restart the Grid Battleforce programme and eventually dissolve this Ranger Registration Act." Burke stated as Melanie nodded grudgingly. "I always believed you all are heroes. And my faith in you has not swayed."

"I appreciate that, General Burke. You won't be disappointed." Eric said curtly.

"I know." The General said before cutting the transmission and all the holograms vanished, leaving the four former rangers alone in the hall.

"So, where do we start ?" Carter asked.

"There were reports of new rangers popping up across California. There is limited footage and most people dismiss it as fake fan propaganda. But I suspect there's more to it than that. We need to reach them before Spd, and train them to be rangers - real rangers." Taylor said, passing a file to Carter. "This has photos and news articles related to them before our IT department erased them from the internet."

"Well, that's great. I don't suppose SPD is going to take this well." Dana grimaced.

"They don't need to. SPD needs to understand they are here on Earth for their benefit as much as ours. We are more than capable of defending ourselves should the need arise and they have no right of monopolising our defence systems." Eric informed.

Carter skimmed through the file. "That's a lot of rangers!" He whistled. "And they are everywhere. How did they manage to stay under the radar?"

"Well most of them are working without a team and actively avoid media coverage. And it's not like they're fighting supervillains all the time." Taylor informed. "They're mostly taking out street gangs and the occasional alien or mutant troublemakers. Nothing too major."

"They're heroes but without anyone to guide them." Eric said. "That's where we come in before they get on SPD's radar."

* * *

For centuries, Eltar was the shining beacon of hope for the rest of the universe till that fateful day when Dark Spectre attacked. Eltar fell and Zordon was captured. They'd persevered and recovered. Zordon, aneltarianwas the reason the UAE was even defeated, but nobody remembered that... Nobody gave a damn about where Zordon was from, everybody was concerned about his legacy - the planet he'd protected for centuries, Earth ! It didn't help that most of the astro rangers who fought in the Countdown was from there. Earth replaced them in everything that mattered... rangers, power, technology and now, even their seat in the galactic council.

A human was elected to be the Chairman of the Council. It was preposterous... For millenia, eltarians had been in the forefront of galactic affairs and now, Earth was replacing them within mere decades of being inducted into their ranks.

Elena of Eltar hid her grimace under a fake smile as she congratulated JB Reese, the representative of Earth, a former ally of the power rangers and a former US president. It would not bode well for her to openly question the credibility of these humans. She had occupied the seat for centuries after her cousin, Zordon himself. And now, she had to give it up to ahuman.

She respected Zordon but not his ideals. He believed all beings were equal regardless of their planet of origin, and thus started the fall of Eltar by sharing their resources and knowledge with other planets. They were no longer the best. She'd to watch as Edenoi, Xybria and even the colonies of Kerovian System joined their alliance. Zordon had defiled their sacred duty as the Guardians of the Grid. They were to guide other races to be independent but not help them overpower their own position. And now, her worst fears had been realized... The most backwater planet in the universe was now the most powerful, all thanks to Zordon !

And she couldn't even protest, out of fear of getting dismissed from the Council.

Elena smirked. She'd just have to let the humans prove her right in due time...

* * *

Even a few hours ago, Onyx had been a neutral planet, albeit home to the galaxy's largest black market and the resting spot of mercenaries and criminals. Reminiscent of Earth's Wild West Era, the planet was mostly characterized by it's sandy deserts and inhospitable climate. With no ruler, it had been divided into small towns, under the very casual jurisdiction of mercenary guilds.

But now, it was a raging battlefield.

Fires consumed everything as platoons of krybots and putties laid destruction to everything in sight. Everyone ran in terror, trying to teleport away to their ships or to other planets, only to find their teleportation technology was being jammed.

"Don't try to escape." A voice boomed across the planet. "We will catch you. All we want is information. Give it to us and you may leave Onyx. If you resist, you will die. The Empire is merciful, but don't test our wrath."

Zakk grimaced. He'd lived his entire life on the planet, surviving by lying and stealing. He shifted to his 'monster' form, which resembled a scorpion. He was a discarded experiment by the scientists of Count Dregon. He was a 'clone' of sorts, created from genetic samples of the royal family, he was supposed to hijack the Masked Rider powers. Born with inbuilt muscle memories of various combat training, he was sent to battle Prince Dex. However, when he tried to access the powers, he was mutated into a Scorpion monster. His creators left him on Onyx to fend for himself after he failed to defeat Dex. He'd survived, relying on his instincts and he wasn't going to get himself killed now.

Zakk looked around him, seeing people panicking and pressing their teleporters in vain.

"Here you are." He turned around to see a woman in red armour walk towards him. "I told you I would come back for you."

He narrowed his eyes and raised his stinger.

"Calm down. I am not here to hurt you, Zakk." She said slowly. "Quite the opposite actually. Do you remember me ?"

"No. Am I supposed to ?"

The woman looked down momentarily, hurt flashing in her eyes.

"My name is Nefaria and I'm your mother." She said slowly, extending her hands towards him. He took it, shifting back to his humanoid form.

Nefaria smiled briefly, seeing him. He had blue eyes, blond hair and a red beard. He was wearing a brown trenchcoat over dusty clothes like the other commoners in Oynx. He'd a gun in his holster and a 'cowboy' hat.

"You look like your father."

Memories flashed through his head, which were not quite his own.

"No. You can't do this. He's our son !" Nefaria screamed as Dregon snatched their baby from her hands and handed it over to the scientists.

"And the greatest weapon we'd ever have !"

"What was that ?" He asked.

"You were my son before Dregon artificially imbued you with the codex of the Masked Riders and aged you up."

"And after that he left me to die here." Zakk said bitterly.

"Which is why I killed him and took over his empire. And instead of wasting our resources on reclaiming Edenoi, I made something of it. And I want you back by my side to be my prince and the heir to the Warstar Empire." She said. "I searched for years to find you after I discovered that you were still alive. Please come with me. We can have everything we ever wanted."

It was surreal but he believed her anyway. He was getting a chance to live a better life and he was not going to be a fool and throw that away.

Zakk nodded. Nefaria smiled, hugging him.

"It's time for us to go now, son."

He looked back at the burning town, which had been the only place he knew for decades. He wouldn't miss it at all.

**Author's Note:**

> So we have several 'rogue' rangers running around on Earth with several 'Legendary' rangers planning to recruit them and an edenite reclaiming his destiny as the heir of the Warstar Empire.
> 
> This story will take place on Earth parallel to SPD, we will occasionally zoom out to see what's happening in rest of the ranger universe.
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter and please review. :)


End file.
